Sharp
Sharp the Elder is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. One of the Composer Brothers, Sharp is the elder brother of Flat. In life, Flat and Sharp were composers serving the Royal Family of the land they are native to in each game. After they died, they continued to linger in the mortal plane as Poes. Sharp's appearance, being slightly larger and shorter than his brother and wearing reddish robes, is a possible reference to Mario, the brother of Luigi (whom Flat resembles) from the famous ''Mario'' series. Sharp also has a sun on his hat, while Flat has a crescent moon. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link examines one of the gravestones in Kakariko Graveyard, Sharp appears and attacks him. Link defeats Sharp's ghost, who surrenders and tells him about the history of himself and his brother, and how they came to write the "Sun's Song", a mysterious song that holds the power to control the movement of the sun. Much like Kaepora Gaebora, Sharp then asks if Link would like to hear what he said again. Link enters the Royal Family's Tomb and finds the notes to the song etched into the door leading to the Royal Family's crypt. If Link encounters Sharp again, he further explains to Link the mechanics of the "Sun's Song". Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Prior to the events of the game, Sharp and Flat were composers held in high regard in the kingdom of Ikana. However, Sharp succumbed to the wiles of evil, selling his soul to the Devil and betraying his brother by sealing him Beneath the Graveyard. One of Sharp's statements seems to indicate that he was attempting to revive the Ikana Royal Family, and that during this pursuit he succumbed to evil. His brother, Flat, swore revenge against his brother's betrayal, and to this end, he composed a song known as the "Song of Storms", suffused with the sadness and anger he held against his brother. Link eventually comes to Termina and finds the grave of Flat in Ikana Graveyard. Flat's ghost teaches him the "Song of Storms" and asks him to cleanse his brother of evil. Link enters Ikana Canyon, where the river has dried up. He travels to the Spring Water Cave that serves as the source of Ikana's water. Suddenly, the voice of Sharp is heard and the ghost of Sharp manifests himself. He tells Link to leave the cursed land of Ikana, and starts playing a song known as the "Melody of Darkness", slowly sapping Link's health. If Link plays the "Song of Healing", Sharp will comment that though soothing, the song has no effect on him. However, if Link plays the "Song of Storms", the evil within Sharp's heart is dispelled. Sharp realizes his terrible mistake and begs his brother for forgiveness. He thanks Link for breaking the curse placed on him and asks that he free Ikana from its curse, and departs from the land of Termina. Etymology The name Sharp is derived from sharp, a symbol used in music terminology. The term sharp in musical notation means higher in pitch by a semitone, and Sharp is the elder of the two Composer Brothers. See also * Flat es:Sostenido Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:Ghosts Category:Poes